As integrated circuits continue to scale downward in size, the finFET (fin type field effect transistor) is becoming an attractive device for use with modern semiconductor devices. In a finFET, the channel is traditionally formed by a semiconductor fin, and a gate electrode is located and wrapped around the fin. Typically fins are formed as uniform lines on a semiconductor substrate. Then, fin removal processes are used to remove unneeded fin portions. As critical dimensions and pitches decrease, removing the unneeded fin portions with standard lithography and etch techniques becomes more challenging. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in methods of forming semiconductor fins.